


Fire on the Horizon

by rintherat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fire, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Mentioned Sleepy Bois Inc, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Morally Ambiguous Character, One Shot, Revenge, TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintherat/pseuds/rintherat
Summary: When he is called upon he answers, he plays nice, but he is still not meant to be contained. He preforms his duties heeding everyone's plea, but they are still reminded that he is not loyal to them, to anyone but nature. They are smart and keep their distance, letting him work from afar, not blinded by power, the urge to control what cannot be.---In which Tommy doesn't just act like fire, but is fire itself.
Kudos: 12





	Fire on the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> re-edited on a computer to fix spelling, and turned into a single one-shot
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR  
> FIRE  
> MENTIONS OF DEATH (not described)  
> MENTIONS OF SUFFOCATION (not described)  
> (please comment if i missed any)

Tommy knew he wasn't the most mature of his family, loud and brash, with enough energy to rival the sun. He was a fire that could never be put out, burning for eternity, a light in the dark. 

But fire isn't your friend, it's a force of nature, something that doesn't care about who it hurts. It simply burns. Because as much light and good it produced, it was still a harbinger of destruction, an unstoppable force consuming all in its path. You cant tame nature itself, humans didn't invent fire, didn't assemble it through circuits and metal. It was just there. A constant that helps as much as it harms, but people don't seem to realize that.

You cant control something that is a part of life itself, an element of the world. Fire was always there, it wasn't made to serve someone, its purpose wasn't to help or hurt, only burn. It has no moral compass, no favoritism. It simply does its job for whoever created it. The creator was the one who reigned it in, kept it from its true nature, and fire was angry.

It burned anyone who tried to get too close, become its master. Because even if it was called for, it was still nature, and wild. Even the nicest animal will bite if threatened, and fire would never be the nicest.

So maybe it wasn't a surprise when Tommy finally lashed out, hurting anyone and everyone. Because he was fire. It ran through his blood and bones, his everything. He wasn't a hero, he wasn't a kid, a soldier, whatever anyone tried to mold him into. He was a force of nature itself, he didn't act like fire, he was fire.

Mother Nature created him with her own two hands, molding him from the ground, she was the only one who could truly control him, reign him in. But she never did. She is not a compassionate god, she was logical, she was life, order, but also chaos, death, destruction. She was nature, and like fire, cannot be put in a box. She understood him because he was created in her image, she would not stop him, as he was simply doing his job, acting on his nature.

He may seem like a child soldier, a boy who was pushed too far, used too much, saw too much. But he wasn't, because there is never something as seeing too much when you are a part of nature. Nature is everywhere, its what creates and takes life, its the mother and executionar of all. It cant see too much as it already has. Human nature is still nature, and therefore it is a part of Mother Earth, and by that its a part of fire, a part of Tommy.

He may have been betrayed by those he trusted, forgotten about, abandoned, but that didn't matter. They weren't trying to tame him, they just wanted him away. No, it was the manipulation, the attempts to control him, make him a servant to his peers, and that could not stand. Fire could not, could never be tamed, no matter how far it has kindled, it will always come back. 

And that's what it did.

They had played too close to fire, tried to reign it in, douse it, command it, and now they're getting burned. One can never get too close to fire without being burned, no amount of armor, of water could stop it. You can't stop nature, and therefore you cannot stop fire, especially when it is doing its job. Burning.

Dream, Phil, Tubbo, Wilbur, everyone had gotten too close. Told him what he can and can't do, use him for their own gains and then put him out. They didnt let him do his job, he was an unbiased being, but they didn't want that. Because if he was unbiased, uncaring, they would get hurt too. They would be punished for trying to change nature, but they still did.

They still tried to change him, his purpose, his very being, even though they knew it was pointless. Total power corrupts totally, Techno had once told Tommy. And now, everyone was seeing it. Seeing how false gods and promises, self-proclaimed heroes met their fate. They saw how if one is perceived to have power, they believe they are above all, unable to be toppled, unaffected by nature. But they were not, because they were nature. One could not be above what they are, no matter how much they try, blood they spill, ties they cut, people they hurt. They were still human, and humans cannot control fire, only themselves.

The deck may be in their favor giving them notions of power, but that is what corruption is. The belief that you are superior, a god amongst men, when in reality you are simply lucky. You were lucky to be given these cards in the deck, but there is always someone with a royal flush. One that isn't due to luck, to fake ideas of immortality, of acension. That one is nature, nature is not lucky, not random, it is a constant. The results will never vary, it was created for a purpose and if that purpose is to burn, it will.

It burned for days upon days, finally being able to complete it's job. It was finally free, able to burn bright, not shackled by dying charcoals, logs that could no longer act as fuel. They had finally gotten too close, played too recklessly, and Tommy made sure they knew it. He may not be able to hurt from afar, but once one comes close enough, tries to play god, it was his domain. His purpose.

He was created to burn, not light up the way, be a savior. Fire was beautiful as all nature is, a shinning star in the dark night sky, but he still burned. It was with grace with purpose, some may call it beautiful, some terrifying, but it did not matter. Fire was unbiased and did not care what others thought, because that didn't matter. All that mattered was his purpose, and by god was he going to complete it. For he was fire, a force of nature, something that cannot be tamed, and Mother Nature smiled as it all went up in flames.

She was proud of her creation, of her son. She may be life, but she is also destruction. She is all encompassing, anything and everything. She herself is not compassionate, but she still is compassion, kindness, but also envy and greed, wrath and hubris. For they are all aspects of nature, and though it may not be her core, it is still her, and she was proud.

She watched as the foolish got burned, warning all of fires true nature. She watched as trees and flags, long abandoned and newly built villages were devoured by flames. She watched as her son burned without bias, without care, and saw how much he truly was a part of her, of nature.

Tommy may look human at the time, a simple sixteen year-old, but he was nature. Fire was summoned to the place, at first for warmth and comfort, to help physically. Then it was the fire within people's hearts, the yearning for freedom and power alike and he obliged. When he is called upon he answers, he plays nice, but he is still not meant to be contained. He preforms his duties heeding everyone's plea, but they are still reminded that he is not loyal to them, to anyone but nature. They are smart and keep their distance, letting him work from afar, not blinded by power, the urge to control what cannot be.

But then they were. They tried to control him, calling on him to destroy others, to have a bias. He would destroy others if commanded, but he would not discriminate, listen to a mortals wants. Because he has been called on to burn and destroy. He is fire, a part of nature, but he is not nature. He is not compassion like his mother, he has no loyalities, only a purpose. He burned and in that he caused destruction to all, not just one side.

So when everyone got too close, he burned. The flames flickered throughout the night, spreading with greedy arms of orange that wrapped around trees and house alike. He grew because once something is burned, it is him. He is fire and he spreads through catalysts. Alone he may not be able to spread, confined to people's spirits or piles of logs. But he is not alone now, aided by Mother Nature, using the foolish as fuel, as catalysts to expand. He was merciless and bright as he consumed. 

Tommy smiled through the flames, not a kind or malicious smile, but the smile you got when you achieved something. He was prideful as his grip on the world tightened, daring anyone to try and defy nature. They didn't, because they knew they would loose. They had learned their lesson, to heed the warnings of the flames, how their temperature increased as they neared, staring at them with hungry eyes, waiting for their next move. Fire was a predator, and that made Tommy a predator too. 

He burned and burned till he could no more. His fuel finally gone as he basked in the piles of ash around him, the flecks floating down from the sky, the smoke that had not yet cleared. He then watched as nature took over. Tommy's job was over, he had burned, and now he must wait. He watched as the ground healed below him as life sprung from the cracks of death. Because nature could not be stopped, and life was a part of nature, and will always come back.

He watched as mushrooms devoured the mortals corpses, as scavengers of all kind surveyed the scene, vultures and crows swooping down with lustful minds. He watched as his mother worked, as his fellow brother Water ushered in a new era of change. He watched as water flowed throughout the land, just like Tommy.

But unlike him, Water's purpose was to flow, to shape and change. Water was deadly and beautiful, but at this moment, he was calm and still, content. He watched as his brother Earth breathed new life, vegetation and animals of all sorts listening to his call. He was preforming his purpose as well, growing. He would eventually grow over everything, strangle those with his vines. But that would not happen yet because growth took time, he was still a part of nature and the ending could not be stopped, but for something to end, it must first begin, and that is what is occuring. New seeds are being sown.

He watched as his sister Air blew away the ashes that he worked so hard on. But he did not blame her because she was fufilling her purpose as nature, and nature could not be changed. He watched it all, how the ruins of a once great nation was overtaken by vines, how soil was flooded, trees ripped up by wind currents, but it was time for him to go. His siblings were needed here, but he was not. 

He was being called somewhere else, to burn again. He listened, knowing his siblings will eventually follow. But life could not take place without death, and Tommy would always end up causing it. Because fire could not be controlled and he was made to burn.

And so the process repeats, centuries pass and the cycle continues then and now, in the past and future. Nature is all, it is infinite and always will be.

Sometimes fire takes the form of a human, and that human was Tommy. It always was, and always will be. Fire in its true form is simply flames, a force of nature and destruction. But as Tommy, it is desire and passion. It is still fire, deadly and unbiased, but it works in the hearts of mortals. Pushing them to achieve their goals no matter what, no matter the goal because fire was unbiased, and that meant Tommy was too.

He was always brash and loud, a beacon to all, both inspiration and a warning. He was not mature because to be mature meant to be contained, and fire could not be. It acted on its purpose without remorse or hesitation, he did not withhold himself because he was not meant to.

And so the symphony of nature continues on, mortals calling for fire and then being burned by their own recklessness. Earth growing on, bringing life and death, growing infinitely, choking its oppressors. 

Earth sometimes took a human form as well to foster the growth of humans and their emotions, their spirit, their character. Like Tommy, it too had a human name and that was Schlatt.

Schlatt would grow mortals spirits, their drive, much like how Tommy fueled their ambitions. The two worked together, an oiled machine of burning and growing and Mother Nature was proud once more. 

And in a moment she acted upon one of her many pieces, compassion, and blessed the Earth. Grass became greener, trees more fruitful, but she knew it would eventually end in flames, and then be grown again. It always did and always will. Nature cannot be contained, its a constant in an ever changing world, its rules do not change, especially fire.

Tommy will always burn like the sun, a double edged blade, helping and hurting, just like his other siblings. Because they were part of their mother, created in her vision by her hand, and she was not black and white, either or. She was simply nature and nature cannot be labeled as one thing, as life or death, greed or compassion, and that was okay.

Because in the end, fire was created to burn, not understand. He was meant to be unbiased, and so he was, burning forever more.


End file.
